New Beginnings
by Shinzoku
Summary: It is Law's first real adventure after being trapped at home for seven years, where his only friends were his Pokemon and his father- who was famous for being a collector and the 'guy who got beat up by Lugia'. He is lost and rather scared, but vows that he will make it the best adventure yet, especially with his friend Ethan to help him. Rewrite. Occasional 'bad' language.


When he was a young boy, he had never really been allowed to leave his home. His father was always gone and they lived in a quiet little town that did not know exactly who they were as they never really showed up. In order to take up his time, he collected things, just like his father did. He always found little stones that he soon discovered were named Thunder, Water, and Fire Stones. He found a Cubone's bone. His father praised him when he showed him a radiant feather said to have come from Cresselia, a Sinnoh Legendary.

Ever since then, he had always wanted to learn about the Legendaries. He loved the stories surrounding them and he had wanted to see one for a very long time. One time he caught a glimpse of a Suicune. Another time he got to see a Groudon, for at one point in his life he had actually gone on an adventure, but he preferred to keep those memories at bay.

This was a new day, a chance to start something new. His plane was almost at Unova and he three PokeBalls were nestled in his satchel. Because he was sitting alone, he had no quarrels about holding one of his most precious items in his hands. It was his father's most treasured piece, the whole thing that started his collection, and it was given to the boy in a wish of good luck. This time, on his third attempt at an adventure, his father trusted him.

But he let out a sigh. He slipped the plastic-encased Mew card into his jacket pocket and leaned his head against the window. No trainer should have started so late into their lives; he was nineteen. Of course he owned Pokemon, and they were very skilled, but he had never gotten through more than a month of an adventure. He trained at home, and to what little friends he had, he was Law; to his father, he was Lawrence IV, a famous name throughout the world.

So many things had happened when he was younger. His first ever Pokemon was a young Charmander, but he had to give up when it refused to listen to him. The second time he had tried, his father had given him a Growlithe and he had gone to Hoenn. Through a series of events where he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, Law had been sentenced to seven years of house arrest. Because he was so young, his father fought tooth and nail to at least allow him in the surrounding forest when they moved, and the officers allowed it.

Law squeezed his eyes shut and tried to forget the disappointed look his father had given him. When that had happened, though, his father had gotten destroyed by a ten year old boy and a Lugia. He could not get the scene out of his head; as Law, twelve at the time, sobbed into his father's chest, he could feel the disappointment radiating from Lawrence and listened to his short and to-the-point lecture. His Growlithe pawed at his leg and tried to get Law to look, but he was shooed off by the boy's father.

His fingers brushed over the first PokeBall when he reached his hand into his satchel. Before being forbidden from leaving his forest, he had been so rude and mean to his Pokemon. All Growlithe had wanted was someone to love him.

"Sorry," Law mumbled as he pulled the PokeBall out of his bag and pressed the button. As it grew, the red top became more and more translucent until he could just see the form of a sleeping Arcanine in the middle. Its ears flicked up and he looked happily at Law, sticking his tongue out. Law gave a weak smile and then pressed the button, allowing it to shrink once more.

Arcanine was so special to him.

Law jerked as his ears popped. They were landing now and passengers were grabbing their luggage. All Law had was a spare change of clothes, a few PokeBalls, and a cell phone, so he was good to go by the time they were letting people off the plane.

He stood and followed the crowd, stepping out onto a runway. When he got outside to the front, there was a professor waving him over. She looked very nice and had with her a little red monkey on her shoulder.

"There you are, Lawrence."

The man jumped in surprise and pulled on his satchel's strap. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was only her.

"My, my, you look quite like your father."

"So I've heard," Law grumbled. He stared at the locks of curly hair that framed his face and flicked his head to the side. "A lot."

Professor Juniper let out a sigh and crossed her arms. "Come on, let's get out of the crowd. I'll take you to my lab now to get your starter Pokemon and get your current ones registered."

The way to the lab was quiet and tense. Law had almost forgotten how to converse with anyone anymore; he and his father had developed an unspoken language of nods and grunts because both were busy with their own things. Law had been carefully training a Zorua and a Riolu his father had gotten him, and Lawrence was working on reports for artifacts people found. In fact, he had so few people to talk to, that his Riolu had gone out of his way to learn to speak human.

He was still rough now that he was a Lucario, but it had been good enough for Law.

"How have you been the past few years?" Juniper asked.

Law jumped again. He slouched and gripped his satchel's strap with both hands, knowing that if his father had been there, he would have been scolded for bad posture. "Lots of time to sleep, I guess," he mumbled. "Trained up my Pokemon and had them spar in the forest with other Pokemon. Primape, mostly."

"Oh, those are tough Pokemon!" Juniper gave a weak smile as she looked over her shoulder. "Perhaps you can use those skills to aide you in your journey."

She stopped abruptly, causing Law to bump into her. He stepped back to allow her to open the door to the lab and then continued to follow her all the way to one of the back rooms. Arcanine, Zoroark, and Lucario were taken and Law was allowed to look at the three PokeBalls sitting on the table in the corner.

A lone Oshawott sat at one end of the table, on its back, asleep. Law carefully poked its belly and watched it fidget, though it did not wake up. Snivy and Tepig, on the other hand, were fighting for his attention.

Law mumbled a not-so-nice name at them and looked back at the Oshawott. He already had a Fire Type, so a Water Type or Grass Type would even everything out.

"You look lonely," Law noticed. Oshawott looked over its shoulder and gave him a dull look.

"She is," said Juniper. She held out three PokeBalls nestled on a little tray. Law took them back and clipped them to his belt, looking against at the Oshawott. "She's seen three other Snivy and four other Tepig leave and she is still here."

His heart dropped. "Why?" he asked. He felt for the Pokemon, having been alone for so long.

"Oshawott is cute, but it's not a very popular choice as it takes a bit to…train them up."

"I want her," he said, crushing the Snivy's liveliness. Oshawott's ears flicked up; in excitement, she rolled over and gave Law a very cheerful look that said she could not believe it. Her eyes lit up and a smile was on her face. "And I'm not kidding."

In a few minutes, a PokeBall was placed in Law's hands. He was also given a PokeDex and five free PokeBalls, though he was sure he was never going to use them. Seven years it took to craft his team and he did not want to shatter that too much.

Law was briefed on what he was supposed to do. Now that he and his Pokemon were registered for the Unova League, they could participate in contests, battle gym leaders, and participate in events that only trainers could. Before he set off, Professor Juniper stopped him.

"Lawrence, let me talk to you for a minute."

"Okay…"

Crossing her arms, Professor Juniper looked him straight in the eye. "Be careful," she emphasized, her eyebrows furrowing. "I am sure you will find a friend to keep you in line, but try not to mess with anything…unnatural."

"I won't go near the Legendaries, ma'am," Law said, shifting, nervously, to his other foot. "Though I seem to have a habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I know, I know. Just try your best for me, okay?"

He nodded, becoming tense. "I cannot promise anything, but I will try my hardest to stay away from special Pokemon- unless it's a battle?" She shook her head with a hard look. "Okay. I won't mess with any of the Legendaries."

"Thank you. Now go on. I just sent another boy off a few hours ago; he's prom Kanto, too. Maybe you can catch him!"

In a daze, Law was sent out. His Pokemon remained in their PokeBalls, but Oshawott stayed out with him, gripping his pant leg and walking next to him as they made their way down a path.

They got lost within minutes. Law had caught sight of a cute little bunny-like Pokemon that was all pink and creamy and he had wanted it in his PokeDex. Oshawott chased after it for him, twisting through trees and bushes and eventually stopping when she lost sight of it. She puffed out her cheeks in sorrow, burying her face in her paws to hide from Law.

Law knelt down next to her and pulled her up into his arms. "Good try," he said quietly, as if his smooth voice would shatter the silence of the forest. "Let's try and find our way back, okay?"

She hopped out of his arms and onto his shoulder, finding a comfortable spot on his head, buried in the spikes his grass-green hair created. Her head was propped up on her paws, taking in the cool breeze she felt drift through the trees.

All was shattered though when he heard his phone go off. Law jumped and yanked the flap of his satchel open, finding the pocket that his phone was nestled in. He pressed the button and the screen sprung to life, and though the caller ID said it was his father, an Ambipom appeared on the screen.

"Give that here!"

Law recognized his father's light accent and watched the screen shifted wildly before his father finally appeared.

"I'm sorry about that, Lawrence," he said with a sigh. His violet eyes darted up and he stepped to the side, Ambipom flying by. "She misses you a lot?"

Smiling, Law nodded.

"You look lost in the fores-" Lawrence stopped, his gaze zoning in above Law's head. "Is that your starter? I would have assumed you wanted Snivy."

Law shook his head. "I wanted Oshawott," he said, reaching up and scratching her cheek. "She'll partner well with Arcanine."

He was given a confused look. "Lawrence, I may own Pokemon, but I don't battle. I do not quite understand."

"You're the freak that's all into strategy I would have- sorry." He was given a hard look. Law brushed aside one of the locks of hair that fell by his face. "Never mind. What are you up to?"

"I just wanted to see how you were. I know you left yesterday, but I…" Lawrence became quiet as he looked away in thought, pulling on the collar of his light blue turtleneck. "Don't…"

Law sighed. "I know, don't touch the Legendaries. You act like I'm twelve. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Alright, alright, no need to get irate and snappy with me, boy. I need to go now, this Sunkern's going to eat me out of house and home if I don't stop it."

The screen flashed and turned black. Law rolled his eyes and shoved his phone back into his satchel's pocket. It was a new one, supposed to be used to keep in contact with his father, but he silently wished that maybe, one day, he would have another person or two to call and talk to. But for now, he was alone with only Pokemon friends.

He clicked the button on a PokeBall and his Zoroark popped out. Law caressed its head and scratched it behind the ear, asking politely if it would find the path for them again. Oshawott and Law were waiting five minutes before the Pokemon came back, disguised as a little Lillipup it had seen running around.

"Looks good," Law said with a little smirk. Zoroark fluffed out his brown fur and trotted alongside Law as he guided him out of the trees and to the dirt-filled route. It was passing midday now, almost one or two, so getting to the next town- Accumula- would be a synch if nothing big came up. And it was the first route, the first place for trainers, and Law was already experienced- it was easy!

Ahead of them was a man with electric-yellow hair. He was jogging, running across the path, looking through the trees and calling out names. Law stopped dead in his tracks, his fingers brushing across the card in his jacket pocket.

The other man stopped and slouched in defeat. He threw himself up, however, running on down the path. Law continued, watching the bird Pokemon fly by, deciding to let his Pokemon out for some fresh air after being cooped up for so long in their PokeBalls. Arcanine happily frolicked through the grass, barreling over Patrat and Lillipup that had not gotten away in time. Lucario walked by Law, however, his senses on high alert.

Sometimes Law wondered how he ever trained that thing. He was a loyal and trusting Pokemon, but he seemed to…strange for Law's personality?

Whatever.

Law shook his head, letting out a yelp when Lucario's arm flew out and barred his way. A black lion charged its way through the grass, headed straight for Law, and when his Pokemon scrambled to get into a fighting position, the lion stopped. It was as big as Arcanine.

"Hey there!" For a moment Law thought the Luxray was talking, but it turned out to be the blond man he had seen earlier. He was leaning forward, his arm and head propped up on Luxray's head, a grin spread across his face. "You new here, too?"

"Yes." Law looked away, unable to make eye contact. The man hopped down from his Luxray and sauntered up to Law, holding out a hand for him to shake.

"I'm Ethan!"

"Aren't you chipper?" Law grumbled. He shook Ethan's hand and took a step back, needing his space. "I'm-"

"Lawrence."

The green-haired man cringed at the name. "Please just call me Law," he said, gesturing to himself. "I don't like to be called my full name."

Ethan's eyebrows furrowed and he gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry about that," he said. "I just…your family likes to screw with some higher deities, huh?"

Taking a deep breath, Law gritted his teeth together, forcing himself to remain as calm as possible. It seemed, though, that this boy was naturally as curious as a Meowth- it showed in his eyes. He looked familiar, too, as if Law had once before seen those muscles, that skin-conforming vest, those cargo shorts. Even his grin looked too familiar.

"We should walk to Accumula Town together," Ethan suggested. "I also need help finding my Raichu. She kind of…disappeared-!"

Lucario closed his eyes and let out a yawn. "There," he grumbled, pointing to a tree directly to his right. Out of the branches tumbled a large orange Raichu of which Ethan called Raichi. He did not seem phased in the slightest that a Lucario had talked, excited, instead, to have found his Pokemon.

Without waiting for him, Law went on by himself. Ethan caught up within moments.

"So how have you been since you nearly destroyed Hoenn?"

Law's face turned a light shade of red. "I don't talk about that," he snapped. "I uh…" He breathed a sigh and slouched, staring at the ground. For some reason, this boy was strangely easy to talk to, and is confused Law. "I just trained my Pokemon I guess. My father and I became best friends. He found Pokemon of his own."

Ethan cocked an eyebrow, one hand reaching up to scratch his Luxray's cheek. Oshawott chirped happily from on top of Law's head, having been asleep for the past few minutes.

"Yeah. An Aipom found him- she's really strange and likes to collect evolutions stones." Law looked at the sky. "And he has a Salamance he found as a lost Bagon. A friend of his bred Squirtle, and so he got one and it's a Blastoise. I trained them. He has them as pets to make the house feel less lonely."

The other man's face fell. "That's a little sad."

Law shrugged. He was used to having Pokemon with him. "My father also found a…Sunkern."

"Those are so lame, though."

"Found it in our fridge one day," Law mumbled. He stood up straight and grabbed the strap of his bag, hearing the noises of an upcoming town. "We had food, I guess, and my father grew attached to it, but it's…"

"Not the best Pokemon."

"It destroys everything. It causes havoc. It's rude and it won't evolve and I've trained it for years and years."

Ethan chuckled, a light breath that sounded good to Law's ears. "Probably ate an Everstone," he said. "But Sunkern are hard to train. They're so tiny."

"That they are."

An awkward silence caused Law to fidget. He bit his bottom lip and looked at the path ahead of them, where Arcanine and Raichi were racing. Law had never before seen such a fast Raichu and knew that Ethan had to have been an incredible trainer.

Silence continued to fill the gap between them. Law pulled his Oshawott into his arms to have something warm to hold onto, but that did not help. So long he had been in silence and he did not want it anymore.

"Where are you from?" Law asked.

"I come from Vermillion City in Kanto," Ethan said with an air of pride as he jabbed his chest with his thumb. "My father runs the gym there and I get to take it over when I'm older."

Law raised an eyebrow. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen. What are you? Where are you from?"

"I'm nineteen. I come from a forest in Kanto."

"Just a forest? No town?"

He shook his head. "No. We moved to a little house in a forest and I got to play in that forest as much as I wanted. I used to live in Vermillion City before that, though."

Suddenly the biggest grin appeared on Ethan's face, bigger than his first one. "I remember you!" he exclaimed. "You had that house close to the gym and no one ever went there because we thought no one was home and you were always there and-"

"Your Pichu beat the crap out of my Growlithe," Law said with a stunned look. Loud laughter came from Ethan.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry!" he said. "I never got to apologize because you went to Johto too soon and then you moved and- and now Pichu's a Raichu!"

Law nodded. "She is."

"Man, this is so cool!" Ethan exclaimed, his fists bunching up. "Dude, you should totally travel with me! You're a pretty cool guy."

"You're the only person I've met who hasn't continuously told me not to touch the Legendaries."

"Oh screw that. If we find a Legendary I'm definitely going up to it, oh my God." His eyes lit up. "How wonderful would it be to see Raikou, or Zekrom, or Zapdo—"

Ethan stopped when Law gave him a hard look that said, 'are you kidding me'. They stared at each other and then Ethan began to laugh.

"Oh man, don't worry, I won't try and blow up the whole region or anything. I just want to see one!"

With a nod from Law, Ethan continued to talk. He went on about how excited he was to be in Unova, how cool all these rare and foreign Pokemon were- how he could now wait to meet Elesa, one of his idols. Law learned that he was full out Electric Type; all Electric Pokemon.

He began to punch Law's arm to get his attention, causing the green-haired man to flinch in pain. "What the hell, Ethan."

"I'm sorry, but look! There's the gates!" Ethan seemed too excited for his own good, but it warmed Law's heart to be around someone so happy and energetic. Ethan contained enough excitement for the both of them.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Law breathed. "I'll catch up I guess!"

Ethan and Luxray had already run ahead to catch up with Arcanine and Raichi.

* * *

_**Shinzu**_ : Haia! Yes, I have rewritten this. The old one will be deleted soon. Why did I rewrite this? Because Law and Ethan are far more developed, and I have now learned how to write an outline and I've been proofreading now and everything is just great. I hope you enjoy it. ;u;


End file.
